What should of happened
by StoriesAndStuff123
Summary: It's during the wedding scene. What happens if Victor looks at Emily when she was alive? What will happen, will he truly fall in love? Yes, I'm in the story. Victor/Emily. Review!
1. Introduction

**I watched Corpse Bride and I cried…EMILY AGVE VICTOR UP!! Sp enjoy! As always, I give the basic information, and I HAVE to be in this story!**

**Ages**

Emily: 18

**Victor: 18 (turning 19)**

Victoria: 17

**Michelle: I'm a bit older, so I'm 15**

Lord Barkis: 20

**Elder Gutknecht: 123**

**I hope you guys like my story, I will be gone for about 2 weeks, expect no update for a while.**


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry for the long wait, I have stuff going on right now. But I will be going to Tokomore; (I think that's how you spell it) on Saturday, so you won't hear me for a bit. I will start on my next chapters, and then when I get back, I will finish them off then publish. It will take about 2 weeks. I will be there for a while. **

**See you and have great holidays.**


	3. Emily is, ALIVE!

**Enjoy! I will try and publish my other chapters soon!**

Normal: Speaking/Actions

**Bold: Author's Notes**

_Italic: Thoughts_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lord Barkis came into the chapel, with a sort of happy look on his face.

"Oh isn't this romantic?"  
Unfortunately his voice was the exact opposite.

"Our two lovers together, now they could live happily ever after, but there's one problem. SHE'S STILL MY WIFE!! And I won't leave here empty handed!"

Victor took Victoria's hand, holding on for dear life.

Emily however looked at Barkis with deep concentration.

"You look familiar to me, have we met?"  
"I don't know, why would I marry corpse? I would rather marry a rich woman with wondrous beauty."  
"It's YOU! You left me next to the graveyard by the old oak tree. You only liked me because of my riches…how DARE you, you murderer!"

The gasp from the crowd made Victor furious! He let go of Victoria's hand and went over to Emily.

"He was the one that killed you?"  
"Yes!"

"You will pay for that Lord Barkis."  
"OH really, if you want me, you will have to go through Victoria!"

He quickly grabbed Victoria by the arm and put her in front of him, as a shield.

"But Barkis, who will protect you from behind?"

He turned around to find a girl, younger than Victoria holding a weapon.

**(Just so you know, I will add a bit of Narnia, I am holding a bow with a quiver full of arro****ws on my back. HE, HE! I just couldn't resist!!) **  
"Who are you?"

"My name is Michelle, and I demand you to let go of Victoria…NOW!"

"Make me."  
"Alright, I will."

She got an arrow from her quiver, and aimed at Victoria.  
"What are you doing? You will hurt Victoria!"

"Not exactly."  
She slowly aimed it off Victoria and right into Barkis's arm. When she released the arrow, it passed his arm, leaving a deep scratch. Letting go of Victoria from the pain, she ran back to Victor, only to be pulled back to Barkis. He gripped her arm so tight her arm would turn blue any minute.

"Let go of me!"

"Never!"

"I think you will, or else it's in the heart!"

Barkis gave an evil look at her and pushed Victoria to the ground, she was too scared to go back to Victor, because Barkis was in her way, she just ran behind anyone that she could find. Luckily, this someone was Miss Plum.

Back with Emily…

"I'm not letting you kill another bride again!"

"Watch me…and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"  
"She can't, but I can!"

She saw Victor walking towards Barkis, she quickly grabbed his hand

"Victor no, I don't want you to die!"

"I will be alright, I promise."  
He slipped his hand away from hers slowly, as if he didn't want the moment to end. He turned around to find Barkis smiling.

"So you want to fight now do you?"

"Yes."  
"Well let's begin shall we?"

Barkis grabbed a sword from the general's chest.

"HEY!"

"I need it! Where's your sword Victor?"  
"VICTOR CATCH!!"

Miss Plum threw Victor something…A DINNER FORK? **(Come on Miss Plum, you could do better than that!)**

"Sorry"

"No don't be, this means I will kill him for sure."

"Victor, you don't have to do this. I was the stupid to fall for him."

"No, he tricked you into loving him, just so he can get the riches. If I was him, I would never do that!"

She gave him a smile, as if to say thank you. She wanted to give him a hug, but something stopped her.  
"ENOUGH! Let's fight!"

As Barkis started to attack Victor, he was winning with every strike, but somehow he never managed to hit Victor, but he kept poking him in the butt with the fork, but that just made him more destructive. But as the fight went on, Victor was getting weaker and weaker. Barkis knew and taking no chances; he pushed him on the stairs, snatched his fork and threw it away. He gave an evil chuckle and slowly started to bring the sword closer to Victor. He wanted to remember this moment, but it was late, so he quickly brought the sword back…ready to stab. Suddenly, a figure came in his way, it was Emily.

"Move love, the sooner I kill Victor, the sooner I can leave this rotting church."

"EXCUSE ME?! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT! THEY HAVE FEELINGS TOO!!"

"Oh, really well we will se about that…before I leave, I first want to give…" He took the cup from the table "a toast to Emily, always being the bride's maid, and NEVER the bride. Now tell me dear, can a heart still break once it's stop BEATING…huh?"

He let out one more evil chuckle, which let the maggot scream like CRAZY!

"LET ME AT HIM!! LET ME AT HIM!!"

"No, we are among the living, we must follow their rules."

"Well s-"

"You guys can't. But I can"

Barkis turned around to find Michelle getting another arrow and putting it on her bow string, but this time, she was planning to aim it at the heart.

"You wouldn't DARE!"

"Watch me"

She started to pull the string back, aiming at his heart.

"NO PLEASE!"  
"Apologize to Emily and leave Victoria alone!"

"NEVER!"

"Well then, you leave me no choice"

She started to take one finger of the string.

"Can we sort this out in an orderly manner?"  
"No, not what I heard happened to Emily!"

She took her other finger from the string, leaving just one more finger.

"Alright!!!"

"Good. And by the way, do you remember Emily alive, making you choose her as your target for money?"  
"No!"

"Well, let me refresh your memory. Emily, come over here."

She slowly started to come over. _What is she going to do? She can't bring me back to life._

"Are you going to bring me back to life?"  
"Yes"

"You can't!"  
"Yes I can, with this"

She opened a small bag, revealing this beautiful golden dust, it shimmered in the moonlight, it looked so…magical.

"What are you going to do?"

"This, close your eyes"

She blew a bit of dust on her face. Her eyes kept closed, waiting for something to happen, to feel. But nothing happened. Barkis started to smile, only to frown again, because light was coming from the dust he whole body started to light up, as if it IS magic. Suddenly, Emily started to drift up, very slowly. Then out of the blue, a bright light was covering the room. Everyone covered their eyes…well every that had eyes **(He he!)** This only lasted for a few seconds, but it will be remembered for a long time because of what happened after. She floated down, and when the light was gone, they were blinded by some much more powerful…her beauty.

She turned around, and to Victor's surprise, she wasn't blue, her dress wasn't damaged, her hair wasn't blue and dirty, she didn't have an bony arm and leg, and she didn't have a hole in her cheek, she was…ALIVE!!

Victor had never seen such beauty…

**Review if you want to know what happens next!!**


	4. Do you love her?

**Even though it's the holidays, I'm still pretty busy! Enjoy!!]**

Normal: Speaking/Actions

**Bold: Author's Notes**

_Italic: Thoughts_

Previously…

She blew a bit of dust on her face. Her eyes kept closed, waiting for something to happen, to feel. But nothing happened. Barkis started to smile, only to frown again, because light was coming from the dust he whole body started to light up, as if it IS magic. Suddenly, Emily started to drift up, very slowly. Then out of the blue, a bright light was covering the room. Everyone covered their eyes…well every that had eyes **(He he!)** This only lasted for a few seconds, but it will be remembered for a long time because of what happened after. She floated down, and when the light was gone, they were blinded by some much more powerful…her beauty.

She turned around, and to Victor's surprise, she wasn't blue, her dress wasn't damaged, her hair wasn't blue and dirty, she didn't have an bony arm and leg, and she didn't have a hole in her cheek, she was…ALIVE!!

Victor had never seen such beauty…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Emily, is that really you?"

"Yes Victor, it's me"

"You look…different"

"Well thank you"

They both stood there for a few seconds, staring at each other. Victoria knew that he was falling in love with her, and she didn't want to lose such a great husband to be.

"Victor, what are you saying?"

"All I am saying is that Emily looks beautiful alive"

"Oh, so are you saying that I am not beautiful?!"  
"No, no not at all"

"So you think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes, of course I do"  
Suddenly, a harsh voice came into the conversation.

"Well you should of married her before you married the ugly corpse!"

Michelle was appalled by Barkis's behavior and started to get another arrow.

"Hoe…DARE YOU TREAT EMILY LIKE THAT!! She is the most beautiful human that you could ever meet! She plays the piano, she dances, she sings, she has a beautiful voice; she has this personality that you can't find anywhere else and she has looks that people could DIE for!"

Michelle said the last few words to Victor, as if to say that you should die for her, that she is worth it. Victor understood what she was trying to say, she was worth it. _But how could I leave Victoria? She was beautiful, she could sew… and she is very nice and sweet…but she can't do anything that Emily could do. She can't play the piano like Emily, and surprisingly, Victoria doesn't bring the joy that Emily brings. I don't care if Emily is, well was dead. She is beautiful in everyway and I love her for that._

Victor felt very bold at this point, and started to walk to Barkis. Victoria was shocked, she didn't Victor so…brave before.

"Barkis, you have gone too far. Leave the church, or you will pay!"

"Oh I am so scared!" He said this with great sarcasm "I am being confronted by a boy who has stupid and lifeless corpse friends! Help me!"

This made the guests absolutely enraged! Michelle told them to stay back; they are amongst the living after all!

Emily flew into a rage, but this time, you could see the red flowing through her pale cheeks, Emily wasn't normally the violent one, but in this situation, she had no choice. She grabbed the sword and pointed it directly at him.

"NOW LISTEN BARKIS!!! You pretended to love me, then you MURDERED ME!! And now you're about to kill another beautiful bride!! You can kill me all you want, but NO ONE offends my friends, and if they do, they will pay!"

"HA!! You couldn't kill me if life depended on it!"

She started to shake a bit, her facial expression became a bit softer, making Barkis laugh of joy, but this just made her stronger and her face more furious, she took the sword with both hands! _He is right, I can't kill him!_ She started to tear up and lower the sword. Barkis smiled and pushed her out of the way. Victor ran to her side and helped her up, he couldn't bear to see Emily in so much pain.

Suddenly something came to Barkis, something that made him feel…pain.

He turned around Michelle, holding her bow. It was obvious that she shot an arrow to Barkis. It hit him, right in the heart! **(It will get a bit gruesome) **As he gasped for air, blood was pouring out of his body. Victoria closed her eyes; she hated to see someone die a death like that, even if they did so many bad things to other people!

As he fell to the ground, Miss Plum took him and opened the back door to the church, but before closing it she gave an evil look saying…"new arrival" When she closed the door everything went silent until Michelle broke the silence.

"Well my work here is done but I have noticed something strange?"  
"No"

"Well, ever since I brought you to life, the church seemed to get more colorful!"

Suddenly Elder Gutknecht came into the talk.

"Well there's only one way to find out Michelle open the church doors"

As she did just that, she was shocked by the out come! Everything was colourful! Victor finally realized what happened to London, ever since Emily died; the town lost its colour! She was the most beautiful person the at could ever live, and ever since Barkis killed her, the town got sad, depressed, alone!

"Emily, was this the reason that the town lost it's colour because you died?"

"Yes, I when you went to Victoria, I looked at how grey the forest was.

I was so shocked!"

"WOW!"

Victoria looked at the two; they did look like a beautiful couple! And they did have more in common. And she was very beautiful, with her white wedding dress, and her beautiful golden brown hair. _Oh who am I kidding! I don't belong with Victor, Emily does!_

"Victor, can I speak with you…in private?"

"Sure Victoria"

They went outside the church they were greeted by a few people, making Victoria even more nervous; this was a great sacrifice for her. She was giving him up, she loved him, but she knew that she wasn't the one for him.

"Victor, do you love me?"  
"Of course I do!"

"But Emily has so much more things in common with her, and ever since she was alive, London has become much better, but if you're with me, she will be alone, and she deserves a man like you"

"Victoria, are you sure, because if I marry you, London will still be colourful"

"I know, but if someone hurts her again, then the London will become grey again, and I don't to know that you cold of stopped that because of me"

"Victoria, I have to be honest with you, when I first met you, I thought that you were the one, and when I was taken away from you, I was terrified and when we almost kissed, I thought that my dreams were going to come true. But now that I have spend more time with Emily and now that I have seen her alive, I am beginning to think the same thing!"

"Do you love her?"  
"Now that I think about it…yes, yes I do"

"Then its settled"

**I hope you guys like it! Review!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. You love her!

**I hope you enjoy this story!!**** I'm SUPER, SUPER sorry for taking so long!!!!!!!**

Previously…

"Victoria, I have to be honest with you, when I first met you, I thought that you were the one, and when I was taken away from you, I was terrified and when we almost kissed, I thought that my dreams were going to come true. But now that I have spend more time with Emily and now that I have seen her alive, I am beginning to think the same thing!"

"Do you love her?"  
"Now that I think about it…yes, yes I do"

"Then it's settled"

* * *

As the two went back to the church, they saw Emily and Michelle, and they were laughing happily about some joke Michelle had told her. Victor thought that Emily looked beautiful when she was smiling, everything was beautiful about her, he was sort of glad that he wasn't marrying Victoria. Victoria was beautiful, but she couldn't play the piano as well as Emily, she didn't bring the fun and happiness like Emily. Michelle seemed to like Emily as well, which is another point, Emily is such a likeable character. Just thinking about how he hurt her started to make his heart ache.

As they started to get closer to the two girls, Victor realised something different, her face started to turn to a very light shade of blue, her cheek started to develop the hole, her arm leg got bonier and her dress started to look old and worn out. Oh no It can't be, she going to be dead again she can't. I finally got to see her alive and now she is going to die again?! NO!

"Emily, are you turning blue?"

She looked at herself, only to find out that she was!

"I am, Michelle, is the spell wearing off?"  
"Yes, it only lasts for a short amount of time"

"Why didn't you tell me"  
"Well I didn't want to ruin the beautiful moment by saying Oh you're going to be dead again!"

"Good Point, but what are we going to do now?"

"Elder Gutknecht…can you help us?"  
"No, I haven't seen something like this before, I think Emily my dear, you have to come back with us, to the Land of the Dead. I'm sorry my dear boy, but she needs to leave, the sun is almost up and if people see the dead, they will call the police, and you will be in great trouble!"

"I guess you're right Elder Gutknecht, but before you go, can I just say one more goodbye to Emily…alone?"

"Of course my boy"

As Elder Gutknecht and the others went away, including Michelle and Victoria, it went silent; this was probably the last time Victor ever saw Emily for a long time.

"Well…Emily, I guess this…is…goodbye…I'm going to miss you"

"I'm going to miss you too Victor, you have been the closest thing to me for a long time!"

The two embraced, never letting go, holding on like there was not tomorrow! Until they heard a slight cough, this came from elder Gutknecht.

"I'm sorry dear, but it is time to go, I'm sorry my boy, but the only way you can see Emily again, is that you die. And you have a great life, and I personally wouldn't let that go!"

"Thank you…Good bye"

As Emily and Elder Gutknecht started to walk away, butterflies started to appear all over them, Victor was shocked to find the butterflies starting to fly away, like it was their peaceful way of going away. Victor officially knew that he loved Emily, butterflies were his favourite animals, and they are so graceful and beautiful, just like Emily! He had to spend more time with her, he was about to yell her name, only to find that the last few dozen butterflies were flying away, into the moon. He ran towards the door, to see the last butterfly coming back and giving him a peck on the cheek, as if it was from Emily. He was sad to see her leave, but only her, everyone else. Elder Gutknecht, Miss Plum, and most importantly Scraps. But Victor knew that it was too late and slowly started to walk home, slowly letting every tear slowly trickle down his face, not caring if anyone saw. He loved Emily, he needed her back. And to make things worse, he had no bride, therefore, his parents will absolutely have a frit!!!!!!!!! This was officially the worst day of his life!!!!!!!

It was past midnight, and the house was almost pitch black, and the house was silent. He slowly lit a candle and started to walk up the stairs. He didn't want to wake the two up, especially at this time. As he entered his room, he was surprised to see his parents sitting on his bed, with serious expressions on their faces.

"Victor Van Dort, where have you been all this time, your mother has been getting very worried."

"I'm terribly sorry father; it's just, a lot has happened during the last few hours."

"Can you sit down and tell us? We need to know everything!!"

"Everything?"

"Everything!"

As Victor was telling them about the corpse bride, they began to think that he has gone crazy, totally mental!!! Well that was what the mother was thinking, however the father thought that he was going through a hard time loving someone that is very different from him. But the look in his eye, he wasn't joking, DEFINITELY NOT JOKING!! Then he was up to seeing Emily and Elder Gutknecht disappearing as butterflies. As he was about to say it, his father interrupted by say these few words…

"You love her, don't you Victor"

He stopped what he was doing and looked at the two, all he did was nod.

"Ahh, now THIS is strange, you are in love with a corpse!"  
"But she is more than a corpse. She is one of the kindest, sweetest, and most energetic people that I have ever met. She is nothing like Victoria!"  
"Well, we must meet her if you care for her so much"

Suddenly another voice came into the conversation (the mum)

"But how? She is dead and he is alive"

"I have an idea, but I need to do this all by myself, you need to trust me alright?"

"Alri-"  
"NO!! I am not letting my son find a dead corpse!!! You are not going anywhere!! And THAT'S FINAL!!!!!!"  
"But mother!"  
"NO BUTS!!! You are staying here, we don't want you to get hurt son"

"I know you are worried mother, but I have to do this, and there's nothing you could to stop me!"

"But Victor!"  
"No buts mother, I have to do this. Please I beg of you!"

"Well, alright, but you only have three days, starting tomorrow morning!"

"Fine! Now if you excuse me, I need a long rest for tomorrow. You may leave my room!"

"Alright, goodbye son…we love you"  
"I love you too"

As the two parents left the room, Victor collapsed onto his bed. He had a lot on his mind, and he had little time to do it all, he had to do something. That was when he thought of a plan…

It was around 7:00 and the sun as started to rise, Victor left the house, saying goodbye to his parents he went to one place…next to graveyard by the old oak tree, the first place were he met Emily…she had to be there, all he has to do is wait. She would only come when the moon was out, he would wait all night if he had to, he needed to see her one last time…

Down in the underworld…

Emily was singing Tears to Shed. When she finished the last few words, she was at the corner of her room, silently crying, letting a river of tears flow through her cheeks. The maggot and the widow spider watched from a distance, they have seen Emily cry a lot, but this one was different. She was motionless, she was literally a statue, and she was even a very light shade of blue **(like us being very pale.) **The Maggot was the first to move…

"Emily? Are you alright?"  
"What do you think maggot?!" She didn't mean for it to be so harsh.

"I was justtrying to help!"  
"I know you were, I am so sorry for snapping at you like that. I just am not in the mood right now"  
"I understand, it must have been extremely hard to let him go knowing that he loves you too."  
"I couldn't bare it!! I really trusted Victor, and now he is probably going to marry another living girl and forget all about me! I just want to see him one last time"

Little did she know that she was going to see him sooner that she thought…

Meanwhile up with the living…

Victor was starting to get to the edge of the forest. It was going to be difficult finding the right tree, they all looked the same. When he ran away, he didn't really remember where he was going, he was running!!

He walked to find a thin trail in the snow, like a worm or something was here, that's when it hit him _THE MAGGOT!! _He remembered seeing the maggot before, he is a friend of Emily…so was that widow spider. He slowly followed the trail, until he was only a few metres away from the maggot. He stopped and hid behind a tree, he didn't know why he was here, but it looked like he was looking for something, or for someone…

**I hope you like it! By the way I am going to Hong Kong on Christmas day, and then I will be going to Perth. I will return on the 14th. So you won't hear from me for a while!! **


End file.
